Silent Night
by R-O-T-B-T-D16
Summary: Fluffy Bethyl Christmas fic! (sorry it wasn't out by Christmas day, I had other shiz to do). ENJOY :D


_Just a quick warning, this is entirely Bethyl fluff! In this AU, Beth is pregnant, they are living in a cabin and are fairly comfortable there. You'll have to read for more info ;P Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! I love hearing what you guys think of my works :D Enjoy the fic!_

* * *

><p>The snow was falling gently outside of Beth and Daryl's ramshackle cabin, but the cold didn't bother them one bit. Daryl had stacked firewood up nearly to the ceiling that morning, so they had enough for a day or two at least, and he had made sure that Beth was wrapped snuggly in many layers of warm clothing and a fluffy blanket that he had picked up for her on a run. Besides all that, the cabin was small, and well insulated, serving them well in the cold east coast winter.<p>

This was the space they had claimed once they had gotten to the D.C. safe zone five months ago, not caring what the others thought of them. It was too late for the group to pass judgement anyway, with Beth nearly seven months pregnant, the child undoubtedly Daryl's, and since Maggie had stated her approval, along with Carol and Rick, who were both just happy to see Daryl happy.

It was strange really, for Beth and Daryl. With their relationship fairly well accepted, they had the opportunity to make their union official. To make everything feel real. But they both silently agreed that, for one, having a baby together was pretty damn real, and two, neither of them really felt the need to _finalize_ anything. Even Beth, who had dreamt of her wedding day all her life, knew that what they had was good enough, and, with her wise eyes, saw that Daryl Dixon was better than any man she ever could've dreamed of.

At first they had agreed to keep whatever budding feelings they had a secret, both of them afraid of the groups' scrutiny just as much as they were of their own.

The first exchanges were out in the woods, bringing back certain sentimental feelings from their time at the funeral home and the Moonshine cabin. He kept teaching her to use his bow, and she even got him to sing a bit. He wasn't very good, but Beth loved the sound anyway, and told him so, her cheeks red and love in her small smile.

That time was full of chaste, unexpected kisses, lingering touches, and glances full of affection, honesty, and respect, which is all either of them ever could've asked for. Somehow, they still managed to bring back food for the group, and Beth slowly became skilled with his crossbow, and with other weapons.

Eventually though, those chaste kisses deepened, and became less unexpected. The lingering touches traveled, and the looks exchanged became heavy with love, and a need neither could deny.

By the time this came to pass, Maggie and Rick had sensed the tension, and the flicker of a flame between the two, so when Beth confided in Maggie, and when Daryl told Rick, they met each person with affection and caution, warning both of the price of love. Neither needed to be reminded; Beth having said herself once that pain came with caring for people, and with memories of Merle flooding Daryl's mind.

Now, something felt right about how they were, Beth curled up and Daryl's lap as he watched the fire, the silence around them anything but uncomfortable.

"I think is'almost Christmas," Beth said suddenly.

Daryl gave her a curious look, watching the flames from the fireplace dance in her eyes. "Don't expect nothin' special, Girl," he joked. "Ain't much left in the world ta' give ya' anyways."

"So we _are _celebratin'?" Beth asked hopefully, adjusting herself in Daryl's lap so she could see his expression clearly.

Daryl hesitated, trying to think of everything that would entail. He'd never really celebrated Christmas, besides being dragged to church early by his Momma, and the occasional gift, but it was never anything he really wanted. Not that he'd ever had the guts to ask for any presents. "Depends on whatcha' mean by _celebratin'_," he replied, deciding that it was a safe answer.

Beth thought about it for a minute, her expression making it clear to Daryl that she was truly considering what she had meant.

"Well, I don't expect a tree or anythin'... Too much work, and we wouldn't have the stuff to decorate it anyhow. But maybe… Maybe one present each, including one for the baby, and some Christmas carols?" Beth offered, watching the archer as he considered her ideas.

It didn't sound too bad. He could find something on his next run or from someone around the safe zone, though he didn't have a clue what to get her, and he was sure she could bribe Maggie into finding a gift for him if she couldn't do it herself. In fact, he was sure that's what she would do.

"Do we both get somethin' for lil' Dixon here?" Daryl asked, watching Beth's features light up with happiness at his acceptance to her idea.

"Of course! After all, _lil' Dixon _here deserves two gifts," Beth said, smiling and placing a gentle hand on her stomach as Daryl huffed in embarrassment.

"Don't expect me to sing for ya' girl," Daryl said, hating how lovingly she looked at him when she caught him nicknaming their unborn child. "I'll listen, but I sure as hell ain't singin'."

"Fair enough," she replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Something about the image of he and his girl exchanging gifts, opening ones for the little tot, calmly unsettled him. His unfamiliarity with the holiday along with the strangeness of her seemingly unconditional love for him enough to make him confused and uncomfortable in a heartbeat. But the look on her face as she so obviously thought about the first Christmas she would celebrate since shit got bad made it seem so worth it.

He watched carefully as Beth's eyes moved down to the swell of her belly under the blanket, one slender hand still rested there. Instinctively he put his hand over hers, reveling in the softness of her skin and their fingers intertwined.

She looked to him, her eyes glittering with happy tears. She nuzzled his cheek with her nose, her voice spilling softly into the silent warmth of the cabin living room and into his waiting ears, though the song she sang coming as somewhat of a predictable surprise.

"_Silent night,_

_Holy night._

_All is calm,_

_All is bright. _

_Round yon virgin,_

_Mother and child…"_

He gently unlaced his fingers from hers, carefully placing his palm on her stomach, feeling both fear and an incredible amount of love at the subtle contact. He knew without seeing that Beth was smiling.

"_Holy infant so,_

_Tender and Mild…"_

She snuggled closer to him, placing her hand over his as his thumb stroked gently over her swollen belly. The last words of the verse coming out as a gentle whisper of a tune.

"_Sleep in Heavenly peace~_

_Sle~ep in heavenly peace…"_


End file.
